Faramir's Love
by elf maiden cyd
Summary: Eowyn and Faramir's wedding is in 1 month, but when orcs are able to communicate with Saruman, things go BAD! Rated K This is my first story though!
1. Chapter 1

Faramir's Love.

Chapter 1: An uproar in Gondor.

Please don't judge too harshly, totally my first one. + I am _so_ excited!

I'll continue _after_ I get my ratings. Rate now!

The realm was then preparing for the wondrous marriage between Rohan's Princess Eowyn, and Prince Faramir of Gondor. It was two months 'till the wedding, and even the couple wasn't fully ready. The royal dress makers were rushing to create the most elegant dress for their future Queen. Things were running smoothly…..at the moment. The soon-to-be married couple was sitting in one of the towers in the castle of Rohan. "Eowyn, you seem worried. Is something wrong?" "I sense something in the west."

*

At that moment in the west, there _was_ something. A group of 50 or even more orcs digging in the misty mountains for water, or some type of resource. "Keep workin' 'ya maggots!" the leader barked. "Hey! What might this be?" said another."What in the realm is it this time? If it's another boulder so help me!……It's..it's…..the Master's old Palantir!" "_**Slugthroat! Slugthroat! Speak! It is I, Saruman, your master!**_" "__Great__and powerful master! I am at your service." whimpered the first. "_**As you know, King Faramir shall be married…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saruman's Plan

Slugthroat lead his men cautiously toward Rohan, occasionally having them dodge behind incredibly large boulders. Any man in their path would be brutally beaten, but not killed. Once they were about a kilometer away, they set up a base and confronted the Palantir once again. "Master we are close. _Very _close. What do we do?" "_**Like I told you. You must find the girl, be sure no one is around, knock her out, AND BRING HER TO ME!**_" The murderous villain screamed. "As you command. Boys! We shall march….at Dawn!"

*

Eowyn was nervous-she could have sworn she heard distant yelling and shouting. She stood up and walked over to the portrait of her father and whispered, "If only you were here," A voice came from behind her, "I think you should get some sleep Milady." Good. It was just a serving woman. "You're right. I'll get to bed immediately." She did as she said she would, unaware danger would come in a matter of hours.

*

"_**It is only a matter of days until middle Earth shall beg for sympathy from me! But being me, I show absolutely NO mercy! Haaaaaa! Soon Faramir will have no wife to prove him King, and there is no other heir. Things are going perfectly in order. Sauron will be avenged!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Capture**

**At the moment Rohan's guards were standing a few feet from the entrance to the castle. "Hey, do you see that?" said one with a light Irish accent. "Yeah, it seems like a camp of some sort. Well they've probably been sent by the lady Eowyn. Lets go." So the two of them marched away, completely oblivious that it was the camp of Orcs Saruman sent. "Hey boys, the guards have left! We should start heading out. Dawn comes in…two hours!" **_**"Slugthroat, come back successful or there will be consequences!" **_

"Yes Sir we shall not fail you."

*

Zzzzzzzzz

*

The murderous group silently and quickly stomped through the ancient halls of the towering structure, nearly approaching the sleeping Eowyn's room. They found it, entered, and carried her to their dark master.

"_**Thank you for succeeding. You couldn't imagine the horror if you failed. Now, head for the Misty Mountains."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Fear

Eowyn woke to find that she had been tied to a wooden pole. She looked above her and saw a beige looking flag that appeared to be bloodstained. She heard some indistinct yelling coming from a tent next to her. All she could make out was something about a master, and…..Faramir! What were these muck-faces going to do to her true love?

_Good thing I always keep a knife with me, _Eowyn thought, a small grin creeping on her face._ And even better no ones around._ she struggled to reach into her knapsack that the orcs seemed to have missed. She pulled out a small dagger, and awkwardly maneuvered her hand to cut herself free. As she stood up, she properly noticed the almost complete darkness around her. All the light came from a few measly campfires that were scattered around…wherever she was.

"I think I preferred being tied to the pole. But I must get out of here." whispered Eowyn, a hint of fear lingered in her voice. She saw a rustle from the tent. She immediately ran and sat by the pole, acting like she never moved. A head stuck out of the tent.

"What are you doing untied?"

"Some orc cut me free and tried to grab me, but when he saw you starting to come out, he ran."

"Was it that it that scum from Orthanc?"

"I think." It was extremely easy for Eowyn to lie to these ignorant muddy little people.

"Don't move or I'll gut you."

"Are you kidding? I'm _way _too scared." She said, with just enough sarcasm to fool the creature. He ran off, his sword out and being held high in the air. Once again Eowyn stood up, but made progress walking around. She found the cave opening- which wasn't too far- and saw that it was not even close to Rohan or Gondor. Just forest. She knelt to the ground and wept.

*******

"Prince Faramir, Prince Faramir! Princess Eowyn is missing!" The Prince stood up.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, she's missing, as in no one knows where she is. Although some say they saw her being taken by…" He gulped. "…orcs."

"Tell the village I'll be leaving to find her."

"Okay immediately sir. Wait, WHAT! You cant leave now, it's less than a month until the wedding!"

"I must Squire. She's my bride-to-be. I must. Goodbye." With that he grabbed the weapons he needed, went outside, got on his horse, and left.

"Oh, good grief. What will I tell the village and the council?" muttered the Squire as he ran off to spread word of the Prince's quest.

*******

Once Eowyn got a hold of herself, she was determined to return to her home. She stepped outside the cave and ran. Ran until she came to the edge of a forest. She turned and saw she came a very good distance away from the cave. Then, three heads stuck out of the cave. The orcs found out she wasn't there. _Uh oh. I did not think about what I would do when they found me out. Hmmm. Oh I have an idea!_ RUN! She did. Eowyn had gotten about a mile when she stumbled and fell. But thank goodness she couldn't hear them. She stood up and saw a hill. She climbed to the top of it and still could not see any sign of Rohan. "Ugh. I give up. I'm not making much progress. Nobody will find me. I'm stuck." A rustle came from the bushes and a woman dressed in a shinning white dress with pale blonde hair and blue eyes stepped in front of her. Eowyn realized that this woman was not human. She was an elf.

"Welcome to my forest, Eowyn of Rohan. I am Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien. Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eowyn stood up and took the outstretched hand of the beautiful queen. She looked around in wonder as she was lead through a tunnel of white trees. By the time the tunnel turned into a small room with an oaken door, Eowyn was starting to think that the whole "castle" was just white wood. Then Galadriel opened the door, and they stepped into a huge, spacious room with white marble walls. The room didn't even seem like it was enclosed.

There wasn't a floor, just the outside ground, but no one minded. Even though it was in a castle, more white trees sprouted up. A winding marble staircase wound up what looked like a huge white tree trunk. Eowyn figured the stairs led up to the upper level of the castle.

"Where are we going?" asked the awestruck princess.

"To your room. You have to stay here until those orcs stop hunting you of course! It's against Lothlorien tradition to let you leave right away!"

"Oh. But, I-"

"Ah-ah-ah! Please, we would be very happy if you stayed for a few days."

"Fine. Four days." Eowyn bargained.

"Perfectly fine," Galadriel agreed. After climbing what seemed like a sea of stairs, they reached a hallway with two doors. Galadriel turned to one of them, and opened it to reveal an amazing bedroom. The walls were marble, like the rest of the castle, the floor was stone, and the bedpost was wrought silver.

"This is my room? This room is fit for a queen!"

"Don't forget, you shall one day be a queen."

"Oh, right, yes." Eowyn's heart seemed to sink into her stomach.

Faramir rode onwards through the mountains that separate Gondor from Rohan. It took him two days just to get over the mountains. When he passed Rohan, he missed Eowyn. He remembered that once he was married to her, Rohan would be his country. A few miles later, he reached a clearing that seemed to go on for a kilometer or two. He rode on for twenty more minutes when in the distance, brown figures were racing toward him. As they drew nearer, their image came into view, "Orcs!" Shouted Faramir, drawing his sword and jumping off his horse.

The band was made up of thirty or so orcs, all wielding spiked clubs. After a while, he had beaten half of the monsters, and was sure he was going to win this battle. He lost his hope, when he saw a larger group heading his way from a mountain side. Then, dozens of arrows flew over his head, as a figure in green stood on Faramir's horse behind him.


End file.
